


The only heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, The Doctor in glasses, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor in glasses. River is there to witness and lust over her.





	The only heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Thirteen in glasses and this is what I've come up with. 
> 
> River is basically representing all of us in this fanfic. Please leave kudos and comments if you like.

Of course River found her wife beautiful. There was no way she could deny that she had been very pleased when she met this new version of her husband. She loved how the Doctor was now shorter and daintier than her, so River could actually pick her up in her arms. She loved the length and color of her hair and how it became wavy in a more humid weather. River loved the little freckles all over the extension of her wife's collarbones and shoulders. She loved the little frown in the middle of the Doctor's forehead that became apparent whenever she was concerned or worried. She loved the Doctor's eyes. So old and yet so new, how her eyes shone bright when she was excited and how their darkened when she was mad or aroused. River also loved the color of her eyes, not quite brown and not quite green but somewhere in between. She loved her exaggerated facial expressions and her weird sense of style. She loved her dorky demeanor and how excited she was about everything, like she was seeing all for the very first time. River especially loved how she was still the same person she fell in love with, all those centuries ago, even if she was different now. She loved how open she was now with her feeling, how she whispered against River's skin how much she loved her or how happy she was that River wasn't dead. River loved everything about her. 

That day had been just the two of them. Yaz, Graham and Ryan had gotten out in Sheffield claiming that they needed to work and that the two of them should be alone for a while. River was sure that just meant that they were embarrassed by whatever they had heard them doing during the night, if Yaz's flaming cheeks were anything to go by. River was happy to have her wife all to herself but they were interrupted by a distress signal coming from Adagio V, a planet known for it's purple clouds and four moons. Of course the Doctor had to check it out, so off they went to the planet to find out what had happened. 

It had been a bit boring for River's taste if she was being honest. No people shooting at them, so no danger and consequently no thrill. River loved a good mystery but this was one that she wasn't a bit interested, although the Doctor was excited because it had do to with engineering and mechanics. So River left her to it as she sat down on a chair in the corner of the room and let her wife do her magic while River just watched. She was watching in amusement as her wife tinkered with some wires and circuits when the Doctor placed her hand on her coat pocket and grabbed a pair of glasses, putting it on so she could take a better look at whatever she was holding. 

You see, River was accustomed to seeing the different face's of her husband wearing glasses. Tenth was particularly fond of his black square glasses that he was wearing when he met her, Eleven had his round red-ish glasses and of course Twelve had a thing for Ray-Bans. But none of this prepared her to seeing her wife wearing glasses. Thirteen's glasses were square shaped and quite big on her small face. They were thick and the frames were black, contrasting against her pale skin. River felt her mouth running dry at the sight. It was both adorable, quirky and somehow sexy, just like Thirteen managed to be on a daily basis. River lost herself for a moment in a fantasy where the Doctor was wearing those glasses and a three piece black suit while going down on her knees in front of River and the woman felt herself swooning for a moment before she was dragged back into the real world. 

River crossed her legs at the surge of arousal she felt and watched as her wife scronched her face at the circuits. River was fine just observing for now. How her wife's hair was trapped behind her ears and she was biting down on her bottom lip in thought. River also loved the slope of her neck and how now her collarbones where always peaking beneath her layers of clothing. She also loved how she could always see a good amount of leg whenever her wife crouched down and her short pants rode up with the movement. River was all up for this new outfit that revealed a few more of the Doctor's limbs. 

River was watching when she saw the Doctor take the glasses off and place the tip of the frame in her mouth as she thought. River was almost sure that she was doing this on purpose if her wife wasn't so oblivious to her own good looks. The worse thing was that River couldn't do a thing. The Doctor needed to fix the problem because the planet's well being depended on it so River couldn't tease her like she wanted. River was feeling frustrated. 

It was another three hours before the problem was solved and it was torture because the Doctor hadn't lost the glasses a single minute. If they weren't on her face, she was fiddling with it or with the tip on her mouth. River could get a torturous glimpse of her pink tongue every time she swiped it on the tip of the frame. River knew it was incredibly unsanitary but her wife also willingly ate dirt to know where they had landed so she wasn't surprised. 

River waited until they said their goodbyes and were just inside the TARDIS doors when she trapped her wife's body against the wood, causing the woman to yelp in surprise. 

“River?” She asked, confused. The little frown on her forehead just peaking through. The glasses were still on her stupid gorgeous face. 

“Gosh!” She exclaimed feeling extremely sexually frustrated. “You have no idea, right?”

The confused frown was now in full effect. “Of what? What are you talking about?” 

“You, you mad woman!” River said. “You are infuriatingly beautiful without even trying.” 

The Doctor blushed furiously but also gave a smug smile. It was a weird combination but she made it work. “Am I?” She wiggled her eyebrows and River rolled her eyes. 

“Argh shut up!” River shut her up by kissing her wife passionately burying a hand on her hair and sneaking her leg between her wife's. The Doctor moaned into the kiss and grabbed at River's hips, buckling into her thigh. 

“Wait!” The Doctor said, muffled against River's mouth and the curly haired woman pulled away from her. “I need to take these glasses off, they are digging uncomfortably into my face.” She motioned to take the glasses off but River grabbed her hand. 

“Don't you dare!” She said and the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Really, River?” She asked. “The glasses are what got you so worked up?” 

“Hey, don't kinkshame me.” She huffed and the Doctor smiled fondly at her. “It's mostly you, but the glasses have a big part on my behavior, I admit.” 

“Why?” She asked, genuinely curious. 

“You look sexy in them.” River shrugged. 

“Well, now you know how I feel when I look at you all the time.” The Doctor says and River smiles. 

“Oh sweetie, flattery will get you everywhere.” She winked. “Keep the glasses.” She says. 

The Doctor can only nod as River takes her hand and drags her to the bedroom where she was already cooking up a roleplay fantasy where the Doctor was a professor and River was the student that really needed to up her advanced engineering grades. She pondered if she could made the Doctor put on a suit. She bet she could. She couldn't wait to try.


End file.
